MR. GALAXYWIDE
Written by Aleks! "When I poop on you, you like it so fuckin' much." -MR GALAXYWIDE asserting his dominance over TEAM NINGEN. MR GALAXYWIDE is a faction member of THANOS SQUAD. He had resided on ASSBURGERIA for quite sometime, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Once upon a time there was a BERRY named “ABOCADO.” This BERRY had a child named “VIC” who was abnormally powerful for the age of 2 months old. ABOCADO was very proud of his child’s strength and told every BERRY he met about his sons strength and about his very large penis. But, one day ABOCADO noticed an abnormality about VIC’s “free health care pod.” The compartment that would normally supply VIC with orange juice and water had been tampered with. Instead of water, the machine started giving VIC ASSBURGER juice. VIC has been infected with ASSBURGERS and was at risk of being deported. ABOCADO tried to hide hide the news from the rest of the berries, but they eventually found out. At 8 years old he was deported to another planet called ASSBURGERIA. This planet was filled with people with ASSBURGERS. VIC felt at home with these people and quickly became friends with a ASSBERGIANS. VIC lived on this planet for near 2 decades and during the time he found love. VIC happily married a girl BERRY named MONICA RIAL. His father ABOCADO "killed" himself later that week, as he could not live with the fact that his son was on a planet filled with people with ASSBURGERS. But no one gives a shit about him. MONICA and VIC were happy together for some time. They even thought about having a child together... But, MONICA kept refusing and whenever VIC asked: “why do you not want child baby?” To which MONICAS answer was always something along the lines of “I am a strong female who does not need to follow the stereotype of having a child. Maybe I want a child, maybe I don’t. It’s my choice, now fuck off before I accuse you of sexual harassment!” One day, VIC came home after working in the “ASSBURGER MINES OF MORIA” to the surprise that MONICA was Pregnant. VIC was super duper happy and wanted to name him... JIREN! but, at that moment VIC realized something. “Wait a second... don’t I gotta stick dis here wiener inside your vachina?” MONICA didn’t answer... VIC became infuriated and demanded to know who fucked his bitch! VIC shouted “You whore, how could you do this to me? I loved you, Monna.” MONICA then told VIC that if he left her, then she would file sexual assault charges against him. VIC didn’t move... he was engulfed in rage and hormones. VIC began to scream really fuckin loud. VIC’s neighbors heard him and ran into the house. “VIC what’s going on in here?” They said in KKona speak. They tried to tackle VIC To the ground, but he was too powerful and his loud ass screams emitted a shock wave, effectively killing everyone in his house. Amidst the fallen rubble, VIC saw MONICA’s body and then uttered the words “GOOD RIDDANCE...” VIC left ASSBURGERIA, never to return and adopted a new name. “MR GALAXY WIDE.” he believed that the blast he created when screaming was enough to blow up a galaxy... but in reality it was mainly because he was just really BIH. Trivia * MR. GALAXYWIDE apparently enjoys watching humiliation porn.